Vatersorgen
by irm63
Summary: Wie fühlt sich ein Muggel, der erfährt, dass seine Tochter eine Hexe ist?  Werfen wir doch mal einen Blick in die  Tagebuchaufzeichnungen von Mr. Granger.


Mein Beitrag zur Vatertagschallenge des Rudels.

**Vatersorgen**

**von irm63**

**19. September 1979**

Wir haben eine Tochter.

Helen und ich haben beschlossen, sie Hermione Jane zu nennen.

Vater wird zwar ungehalten sein, dass wir mit der Grangertradition gebrochen haben, das Kind nach seinen Großmüttern zu benennen, aber der Name Roberta Victoria passt nicht zu unserem kleinen Mädchen.

Und da wir uns bei einer Aufführung des Wintermärchens kennen gelernt haben, könnte es wohl keine treffendere Wahl geben.

Dann fiel die Wahl noch auf Jane, da Helen die Romane Jane Austens vergöttert.

Das Zimmer ist jetzt auch fertig eingerichtet.

Helen wird Augen machen, wenn sie sieht, dass ich es allein geschafft habe, das Bett zu montieren.

Sie sagt ja immer: „Mein lieber George, wenn deine Patienten wüssten, wie ungeschickt Du bist, würden sie schreiend aus der Praxis rennen."

**7. Juni 1980**

Das Breigläschen muss wohl verdorben gewesen sein. Als Helen es öffnen wollte, sprang der Deckel ab und der Inhalt verteilte sich über die gesamte Anrichte.

Die Schweinerei war unbeschreiblich, aber Hermione gluckste begeistert. Aber das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie den Spinatbrei nicht so gerne mag.

**19. September 1980**

Die Kleine ist gerade mal ein Jahr alt, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie mehr versteht, als andere Kinder.

Helen meint, das wäre mein Vaterstolz, aber wenn sie mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen anschaut, bin ich sicher, dass Hermione etwas ganz Besonderes ist.

**9. Januar 1981**

Eigenartig. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Hermiones Teddy gestern Abend oben auf dem Schrank saß und heute früh lag er in ihrem Bettchen. Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein.

**3. April 1987**

Heute dürfen wir alle unseren zweiten Geburtstag feiern. Ein Lastwagen scherte plötzlich aus und raste genau auf uns zu.

Dass er dann doch noch zum Stehen kam, konnte die Polizei sich nicht erklären, denn der Fahrer hatte einen Herzinfarkt erlitten und es gab auch keine Bremsspuren.

**12. Mai 1991**

Wir machen uns Sorgen. Es ist zwar schön, dass Hermione so hervorragende Noten hat, aber ihre Klassenlehrerin, Mrs. Finchley, ist der Ansicht, dass sie sich absondert und keine Freunde hat.

Daheim vergräbt sie sich in ihren Büchern.

Aber deshalb einen Psychologen aufsuchen?

Helen hat Mrs. Finchley dann gekontert, dass besser die Eltern, deren Kinder nur noch Markenkleidung und Popidole im Kopf hätten, mal den Psychologen aufsuchen sollten und dass es für den guten Geschmack unserer Tochter spräche, wenn sie auf solche Freunde verzichten würde.

Später gestand sie mir, dass sie sich selber schon gefragt hätte, ob Hermione wirklich normal sei, schließlich sei es ungewöhnlich für ein Kind ihres Alters, sich mehr für die Anatomiebücher ihrer Eltern als für Puppen zu interessieren.

**24. Juli 1991**

Hermione ist eine Hexe!

Oh mein Gott, was schreibe ich da. Aber es stimmt.

Wir hatten heute Besuch von einer Miss McGonagall aus Schottland, die sich uns als Lehrerin eines Lehrinstituts für besonders begabte Kinder vorstellte.

Nach der dritten Tasse Tee erklärte sie schließlich, es handele sich um eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und bevor wir sie aus der Wohnung werfen konnten, zog sie ein Holzstöckchen hervor und _verzauberte _die Zuckerdose in eine erschrocken schauende Schildkröte!

Praktischerweise zog sie anschließend eine Miniaturflasche aus ihrer Manteltasche, die sich nach einem weiteren Zauber als ein hervorragender Single Malt entpuppte, den Helen und ich auf den Schreck auch benötigten.

Ich muss mich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass unsere Tochter eine Hexe ist, aber der Wechsel der Schule wird ihr sicher gut tun.

Für morgen sind wir mit Professor McGonagall verabredet und werden die Winkelgasse in London aufsuchen, um Hermiones Schulsachen zu kaufen.

**23. Dezember 1991**

Wir haben unser Mädchen sehr vermisst, trotz der wöchentlichen Briefe, die sie geschickt hat.

Aber sie stieg mit strahlenden Augen aus dem Hogwarts Express und konnte es kaum erwarten, uns von ihren Freunden zu erzählen.

Außerdem hätte sie ganz viele Schokofroschkarten, die sie uns unbedingt zeigen müsse und auf einer davon sei sogar ihr Schulleiter, der ein ganz berühmter Zauberer sei.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung, sie diese Schule besuchen zu lassen.

**12. Oktober 1993**

Hermiones Briefe sind seltener geworden, wofür sie sich entschuldigt, aber es gäbe dieses Jahr so viele interessante Wahlfächer, so dass sie jetzt viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringe.

Hoffentlich vernachlässigt sie dabei ihre Freunde nicht.

**3. Juli 1995**

Hermione hat entgegen unseren ausdrücklichen Wunsch ihre Zähne verändert.

Sie sagt zwar, das sei wegen eines magischen Unfalls passiert, aber so ganz können Helen und ich ihr das nicht glauben, denn dafür hat sie uns zu lange in den Ohren gelegen, weil sie meinte, mit Magie ginge das schneller als mit einer Zahnspange.

Aber ich muss gestehen, dass das Ergebnis deutlich besser ist, als man es mit einer konventionellen Behandlung hätte erzielen können.

Auch wirkte sie merkwürdig bedrückt, aber sie meinte, es wäre alles in bester Ordnung.

Aber vielleicht ist das ja ein erster Liebeskummer und welcher Teenager spricht schon gerne darüber mit seinen Eltern.

Ich hoffe nur, dass sie uns nicht entgleitet, denn wir verstehen ja nicht allzu viel von der Zaubererwelt, die nun zunehmend ihre Welt geworden ist.

**1. September 1996**

Helen und ich haben ein ungutes Gefühl, Hermione wieder an diese Schule reisen zu lassen, nachdem sie sich letztes Schuljahr diese schwere Verletzung zuzog.

Beim Quidditch, wie sie sagte.

Wir haben ernsthaft daran gedacht, sie von der Schule zu nehmen, aber sie hat so lange gebettelt, bis wir uns erweichen ließen.

Allerdings musste sie uns schwören, nicht mehr auf einen Besen zu steigen.

**15. Juli 1997**

Hermione streicht oft unruhig durchs Haus. Irgendetwas bedrückt sie und wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlt, schaut sie Helen und mich traurig an.

Als wir sie dann fragten, meinte sie, dass ihr der Tod von Schulleiter Dumbledore doch sehr nahe ginge, obwohl man ja wegen seines hohen Alters ja schon lange damit gerechnet hätte.

Aber Hogwarts sei ohne ihn nicht mehr dasselbe und es sei auch ein großer Verlust für die Zaubererwelt.

o0o0o

**24. Dezember 1997**

Eigenartig, mir ist, als hätte ich immer schon ein Tagebuch geführt, obwohl dies mein erster Eintrag ist. Aber das Schreiben fühlt sich so vertraut an.

Morgen feiern Monica und ich unser erstes Weihnachtsfest in Australien.

Die Entscheidung hierher zu ziehen war richtig, allein schon wegen des besseren Wetters, auch wenn es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, Weihnachten im Hochsommer zu feiern.

Die Praxis floriert so gut, dass wir letzte Woche eine Sprechstundenhilfe einstellen konnten und wir haben sehr nette Nachbarn.

Nur frage ich mich oft, ob wir wohl auch ausgewandert wären, wäre unser Kinderwunsch in Erfüllung gegangen.

Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine Tochter.

o0o0o

**Anmerkung zur Namensgebung:**

Bei der Verwendung des in der deutschen Übersetzung gebräuchlichen Namens Hermine geht der Bezug zu Shakespeare verloren.

Ursprünglich nannte Rowling in einem Interview Jane als zweiten Vornamen Hermiones, änderte dies aber später in Jean, da sich Hermione sonst den zweiten Vornamen mit Dolores Umbridge geteilt hätte.

Da mir Dolores Umbridge herzlich egal ist und mir persönlich Jane besser gefällt, habe ich diesen Namen gewählt.

Die Vornamen der Grangers sind unbekannt, aber ich fand Helen und George passend.


End file.
